Xelarth
by Sky Hunter
Summary: It started with the egg that mysteriously appeared at the Hatching Ground, upsetting the junior queen guarding her clutch. However, when the egg produced a dragonet that was certainly not of Pern, it was only the beginning...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: the Dragonriders of Pern is copyright to Anne McCaffrey.

_:I need you to come, Kelli! Quickly:_  
Startled by the urgency in her gold's voice, Kelli nearly jumped to her feet in reaction to the call. And only then did she remember the candidates whose lesson she had been supervising, all of which were now gazing at her with varying levels of surprise visible in their facial expressions.  
"I'm sorry, but Reliath wants me to come to her" she quickly explained with an apologetic smile, "please keep an eye on the kids for me while I'm gone T'nia".  
With a word of thanks as the female bluerider nodded, Kelli pulled her fingers through her short auburn hair, then she straightened herself and walked quickly towards the Hatching Ground where her dragon awaited.  
_What is it ?_ Kelli asked the gold as she walked through the corridor leading from the Weyr Bowl to the Sands, already she could both hear and sense the young gold's anger-mixed worry. It couldn't be anything serious, Kelli anxiously thought to herself, this was Reliath's first clutch and it would be horrible if anything happened...

_:My eggs, they are not Right. Someone have been in here.., but how could they? I haven't left my eggs unwatched, not once:_

This time the gold sounded even more upset than she had before. And when Kelli entered the Sands, she skidded to a stop at the sight of her dragon.  
Reliath's eyes were whirling with angry colors, and she was sitting back at her haunches with her wings spread as she stared down at her eggs. Or to be more precise; her gaze was fixed at a single egg that she had moved away from the rest, and now she stared at it as she leaned protectively over the rest of her clutch.  
Knowing that she had to calm down the gold as swiftly as possible, Kelli slowly moved towards Reliath until she could touch the dragon's golden hide, sending out thoughts of comfort and calm. And eventually Reliath backed away from the eggs, uttering low sounds of distress even as she kept her eyes at the egg that seemed to be the source of her distress.  
However, by then Kelli had began to understand, and a frown appeared at her face as she counted the eggs of Reliath's clutch one more time just to be sure.  
It was supposed to be nineteen eggs, twenty with the gold egg that the young queen had surprisingly produced. But now there was twenty-one, how could anyone have been able to sneak onto the Sands and place another egg there?  
No wonder that Reliath was upset, Kelli thought as she stared at the strange egg in much the same way as her dragon.

At first look it didn't really look that different from the rest of the eggs, its pale surface were mottled and it wasn't any larger or smaller than what was common. But as Kelli looked closer she couldn't help but notice that were the other eggs were quite round, the strange one was noticeable more elongated, and its surface felt different, smoother in a way..  
:_My other eggs are ok, they have not been harmed_: Reliath said, but as she lowered her head till it was on level with her riders, her eyes were still swirling rapidly, but how could it have gotten in here? What should be done with it?.  
The gold pulled her head back, rumbling angrily at the group of people who had just entered the Hatching Ground, but she didn't outright deny them entry.  
"Trianth just told me that Reliath was very upset, may we enter Kelli?" Weyrleader S'tel called from the exit, the sharpness of his voice making the young goldrider start. She had never felt really comfortable around the brownrider, and now she could only pray that he wouldn't find an excuse to place the blame at her. Probably he already knew exactly what had happened, but by Faranth, how could she be responsible for it in any way!  
:_That is what I'm telling Trianth and Gadirith, I do not know what their riders will say though_: Reliath said in an attempt to back her up, but even the gold sounded nervous as she spoke about the Weyrleader's dragon and the senior Queen.  
S'tel and Varikka were good leaders of-course, but that certainly didn't mean that they were easy to get along with, coming from Southern, Kelli had long since realized that she didn't share the Weyrleader's opinions about most things.  
"Of-course S'tel, please join us" Kelli said out loud, waiting nervously as the Weyrleader and the dragonriders who accompanied him walked across the sand to where she stood.  
"I really have no idea of what might have happened, and neither do Reliath" she said, trying to appear as calm as possible as she nodded a greeting to S'tel and the others.

"So I have been told" S'tel replied, leaning over the strange egg while studying it, appearing somewhat puzzled as he noticed the same things as Kelli, "and no-one could have gotten into the Hatching Ground without being noticed. I trust that you didn't have anything to do with this Kelli?". The Weyrleader stood up to gaze at Kelli with a hint of suspicion at his face.  
"Me! Do you think that I would knowingly do anything that upset my dragon that much?" Kelli said, angry over that he could even think something like that. Sure, it was only two turns ago since she had Impressed Reliath, but to even suggest that she would do anything like that, Kelli quickly put away those angry thoughts as she heard the gold rumble behind her.  
"Well, I already said that I don't know how it could happen, but I have never seen an egg quite like that one. And neither can I say that I have any ideas about what should be done with it, I believe that decision is better left to someone other than me".  
Reaching up to scratch Reliath's cheek, Kelli couldn't help but try thinking about an explanation to how the egg could have gotten into the Hatching Ground. Usually Reliath noticed even the slightest disturbance on the Sands, even if she was asleep, the gold was not one of those who didn't mind visitors.  
"From what I can see, the egg is viable and hopefully a healthy dragonet, or whatever it is, will hatch from it. But I'll have to get the opinions of others before I can make a final decision. What does Reliath say about the egg?" S'tel asked.  
:_Yes, what do you say:_ Kelli asked, even though Reliath had understood the Weyrleader perfectly well.  
:_It may stay, as long as you keep it away from my eggs. I don't like it_: Reliath said, carefully turning around as she began the process of moving her clutch further away from the strange egg.  
Nodding slowly, Kelli relayed what the gold had said to the Weyrleader and his companions. Certainly she shared many of her dragon's feelings about the egg, but at the same time she didn't feel comfortable about getting it removed from the Hatching Ground either, for what else could the egg contain but a dragon?

0

From dawn at the day of the Hatching, it was evident that the weather was not going to co-operate. The wind and the rain certainly didn't improve on the mood of people and dragons, even knowing that the Hatching was likely to start at any time didn't really do anything to help.  
In fact the weather was rather fitting for her mood at the present, Ainar thought as she gazed out at the rain from where she stood just inside the Candidate Barracks. It was so Typical really..., just her luck to manage to fracture her wrist so soon before the Hatching, if it did actually happen today as so many of the riders seemed to believe. Clenching her teeth, Ainar gazed down at the bandage covering her hand and wrist. The numbweed had done wonders, so she wasnt truly feeling any discomfort, but still...  
If only she hadn't gotten into that stupid quarrel with Tia and Kestrel.., if only the Weyrleaders would have let her Stand despite of her wrist. So now she not only had to 'suffer' a broken wrist, but she wouldn't have the chance to Impress at this Hatching either.  
Using her unharmed hand to loosen the band that held her black hair gathered in a braid, Ainar sighed as she turned around and headed back to her room.  
Going around and feeling sorry for herself was certainly not going to help, but knowing that didn't exactly make her disappointment any easier. Well, she better go and prepare herself for the chores, helping in the kitchen weren't so bad and she would get something else to think about too.  
"Someone looks like she has just received the worst news of her life".  
"And who's to say that I haven't Sarren" Ainar muttered as she glanced over at the brown haired young man who had just came out from one of the rooms to the left, "you know very well what it is. This is the first Hatching when I could have gotten the chance to Stand for a gold, if she would even have looked my way, but instead Ill be stuck at the Stands with a broken wrist".  
With a shrug, Ainar grimaced at Sarren as she saw him grinning, "I'm eighteen turns now remember".  
"Stop feeling so sorry for yourself, sure Impressing a dragon would be great, but its hardly the end of the world if you do" her fellow candidate replied cheerfully, "you'll be given the chance to stay in the Weyr even if you don't Impress. And you'll still have the firelizard you so originally named Azure".  
Ainar opened her mouth to reply, but after a few moments she realized that she was grinning and then she 'glared' at Sarren.  
"Trying to cheer me up, eh?" she asked with a slight smile.

But just then, a deep rumble echoed through the barracks, and both she and Sarren paused to listen. They had certainly heard that sound before, but to hear it now came as quite as a surprise.  
"That was unexpected.. But I have to get ready now, Ill see you at the Stands, right?", even as he spoke, Sarren was already moving back towards his room, but there was no way that Ainar could have missed his smile as she nodded.  
Already the barracks were swarming with candidates rushing to get their robes, so Ainar made sure to get out before it got too crowded.  
She had dressed in a clean set of clothes this morning and while it weren't exactly her best, it was certainly good enough to attend the Hatching in, besides, she didn't want to go back into her room to hear her room-mates talking about the Hatching.  
Tomorrow the barracks would probably be mostly empty anyway, most of her fellow candidates would either have Impressed or being on their way home. Or, if they chose to stay or were weyrbred of-course.  
Another rumbling call echoed through the Weyr, and Ainar increased her pace. In a way Sarren had been right, she thought wryly as she walked through the corridor leading to the Stands, at least she could try enjoying to watch even if she couldn't really be down at the Sands.  
What made this Hatching more interesting than most wasn't just the presence of a gold egg, but rumors about that strange egg at the Sands had been abundant in the Weyr during the last sevenday. The Weyrleaders had been unwilling to say much about it, but the most common opinion was that it had to be a dragon egg. Certainly it was strangely shaped, Ainar had gotten a glimpse of it herself when she and the other candidates had visited the Sands a few days ago, but an egg that large couldn't be anything but a dragon egg, could it?  
"You and your imagination" Ainar mumbled at herself, "I wonder how the Weyrleaders would react if the egg proved to contain nothing but a very large wher".  
Feeling a draft of warm air from the Hatching Ground, she walked around a turn in the corridor and a few moments later she came out at the Stands.

Already groups of guests and weyrfolk were gathering at the Stands, and more were arriving as Ainar hurried downwards to get a seat as close to the Sands as possible. At least she would get a good view of the Hatching from the seat she had chosen, she thought, and then a smile spread across her face as she saw the candidates appear down at the Sands.  
Then she waved briefly to Sarren before her eyes went to the clutch of eggs, many of them rocking slowly now, being watched over by the queen who had laid them. By the looks of it, the young gold was not happy about the presence of the strange egg, for she kept gazing angrily at it and it was obvious that weyrwoman Kelli was making quite an effort to calm her dragon.  
Starting to feel a little more cheerful, perhaps due to the good mood of those around her, Ainar as smiling by the time she was joined by several of her friends from the Lower Caverns.  
"I'm sorry that you weren't allowed to Stand today" Dreia, a kitchen worker about Ainar's age, said and gave Ainar a pat at the shoulder, "did you hear that they think that the strange egg is going to hatch today as well?"  
Ainar nodded, "I think Weyrlingmaster V'der mentioned something about it yesterday. At least it's supposed to show all signs of being ready to hatch, and he said that several dragons agreed as well".  
"Oh, I can't wait to see this. I'm sure that this Hatching will be one worth remembering" Dreia said, and it was just then that things started to happen. There was a sudden silence in the Hatching Ground, and even as Ainar turned her gaze back down to the Sands, one of the eggs cracked open to release a small bronze.  
But even as the spectators mumbled in approval, something else happened that would become the topic of discussion all throughout Pern for a long time.  
For next it was the strange egg that moved, cracks showing in the mottled shell as the hatchling inside fought to break through the tough shell, and then there was a gasp for both people and dragons as a muzzle poked through the shell. And with single-minded determination, the hatchling tore at the shell from inside until she had made the opening large enough for her to emerge.  
A she, at least that was Ainar's first though as she saw the bright gleam to the hatchling's hide, but as it emerged fully from the egg, it didn't take her long to come to the same conclusion as everyone else in the Hatching Ground.

This was no ordinary gold, for who had ever heard about a dragon with scales instead of hide?  
As she rose up at unsteady legs, the hatchlings scales glittered in a shade of true gold, not the metallic yellow of most queen dragons and within moments it became obvious to everyone that this dragonet was something different. For no pernese dragon had such horns that curved gently backwards from the dragonets head, or the twin-rows of spikes that ran down her neck, spine and to the tip of her tail and her eyes were smooth and luminously bluish-green.  
Uttering a low warble, the hatchling gazed around as in confusion, and then she gazed over at the bronze hatchling with friendly interest until an angry rumble from Reliath caused the hatchling to take several steps backwards. Then the hatchling called out again, now sounding frightened and lost, but then her eyes turned to the group of candidates standing nearby.  
"THAT..." Ainar began, whispering to her friends, "is certainly something that I would never have expected". And gazing down at the Sands, she frowned, the strange gold didn't seem to find any of the candidates suitable, not that most of them seemed particulary eager to Impress her either though.

Ainar swallowed nervously as she leaned forwards, certainly the hatchling would have to find Someone, a dragonets death during a Hatching was never a good sign, even if this one was rather strange..  
Down at the Sands, the gold hatchling was still searching, but she appeared to become more and more frustrated for each moment that passed, and once she even hissed back at Reliath when the adult gold again rumbled angrily. Now when the hatchling had dried, it had became evident that her scales were a beautiful classic gold and she seemed to shimmer as each scale reflected the light in the Hatching Ground, and her blue-green eyes were wide with anxiousness as she gazed around.  
Suddenly those eyes found Ainar, and in the next moment she was unable to tear her gaze away from that dragonet, then the most incredible feeling of finding what she had always searched for and finally becoming whole filled her.  
And the next thing that Ainar became aware of was that she was kneeling beside the dragonet, scratching the area of hide at its chin as she smiled widely, her own smile reflecting the dragonets.  
"What's your name?" she heard herself asking, suddenly becoming aware of that she didn't know the dragonets name, that was strange..  
Name? the dragonet asked, sounding puzzled, I chose you, but together I am sure that we can find a name for me. Then the dragonet crooned happily as she pushed her head against Ainar, communicating her happiness at finding the young woman.  
Not sure about what she should do, Ainar continued to scratch the dragonet with her uninjured hand. _:Hmmmmm..., what about Xelarth_? she asked. It was the first name that had popped into her mind, but it sounded nice, and if the dragonet liked it as well..  
:_Xelarth sounds fine, but now I would really like some food.:_

_0_

The sevenday since the Hatching had been exhaustive, and particulary for Ainar. To her suprise, the talk she had had with the Weyrleaders after her Impression of Xelarth had gone far easier than she would have dared to believe at the time, none of them had been truly angry at her, although they had made it clear that she was to report anything unusual about Xelarth.  
She had started weyrling training along with everyone else, although she still couldn't do anything that required the use of both her hands, but it was no way she could have missed the way most of the other weyrlings looked at her. Certainly they was friendly enough, but it was obvious that they weren't feeling comfortable in her presence, just because she had Impressed Xelarth.  
But really it was Xelarth herself that was the biggest problem.  
Even this soon after the Hatching, Ainar knew that she would never willingly part with the dragonet, but it was really Xelarth that was her biggest problem. They had Impressed of-course, or at least something very like it, Ainar had been able to determine that when she and some of her friends had compared their experiences from Impressing.  
However, it hadn't taken long for anyone to realize that the differences between Xelarth and any other dragon went deeper than merely physical ones. Weyrlingmaster J'sahl had more than once commented on the dragonets unusual independence, not to forget that Xelarth seemed far more interested in the lessons than other dragonets, and she would often interrupt with various questions.  
Neither did Xelarth seem to mind speaking to someone who was not her rider, obviously the dragonet saw no reason to relay something she wanted to say through her rider or another dragon, not when she could speak directly to anyone...

Laying at one of the benches outside of the barracks, Ainar rested her head at the wooden surface as she watched Xelarth. As usual, the young gold was amusing herself by playing with some large, colored lumps of glass that originally came from the Smith Craft Hall, unlike her fellow dragonets she didn't seem to have a need for much sleep.  
:_I sleep at night, like you do. Why shouldn't that be enough:_ Xelarth replied calmly, her eyes glittering as she sent one of the lumps rolling across the ground with a quick swipe of her right 'hand'. Then she chirped happily and lowered her head to nose one of the glass lumps, the tip of her tail twitching.  
Ainar smiled as she brushed a few strands of hair away from her face, "of-course its up to you when you want to sleep. I just wish that people could stop acting the way they do around you" she said. And a smile spread across her face as she admired the gleam of Xelarth's scales, so very different from the hide of the other dragons.  
:_The other dragons like me, they don't mind talking to me. Blue Nrath says that I shouldn't let myself be bothered by it, I don't:_ Xelarth replied, and turning her back to her 'toys' she walked over to Ainar. Uttering a quiet warble, she then lowered her head so that Ainar could scratch her forehead if she wanted to.  
And as Ainar gazed into the gold's eyes, she couldn't help but feel happier, "you're a dragon, that's all that should matter. The female blue- and brownriders were accepted, so I guess that the Weyrs will get used to a dragon like you eventually too".  
Xelarth blinked, her jaws parting slightly in a draconic grin:_of-course they will. Who can resist a dragon as beautiful as me:_  
"Vain dragon", as Xelarth's grin grew wider, Ainar poked a finger into the dragonet's side, "would the Lady like a bath perhaps? I know that I could need a swim before the lessons start again".

As Xelarth agreed that her human's idea was a good one, she and Ainar wasted little time with heading for the Weyrlake. They would have to take care to not making too much noise due to the dragonets who were sleeping high up at the beach below the Weyr, but taking a swim shouldn't be a problem.  
"Just be careful" Ainar said as they walked down towards the water, "and don't go too far out. You need to build up muscle through careful training before you can go for longer swims". Reaching out to stroke the top of Xelarth's head, Ainar grinned at the dragonet and after getting off her blouse and skirt, she ran into the water and quickly submerged herself.  
:_I know that, J'sahl told you all that during the first lesson. But I Will see if I can find any more of those tasty shelled creatures Xelarth replied as also she waded out into the water, I like they way they crunch when I chew them_.:  
"Do as your wish" Ainar said as she brought her head up over the water surface again, then she raised her arms to wave at Sarren, now S'ren, as she saw him come out of the weyrling barracks.  
It had came as a surprise to no-one when he had Impressed green Cheranith at the Hatching, but at the same time her fellow weyrling seemed determined to cause as much trouble as possible, always questioning the tradition of having mostly metallics in position of leadership throughout Pern. Not that he had any real chances of changing anything, Ainar thought wryly as she watched him approach, but he certainly seemed determined to have himself and Cheranith earning a leadership position.  
_I just hope that they won't try too hard,_ Ainar commented to Xelarth as she swam closer to the shore. Somewhere to the left of her, scales glittered under the water as the dragonet rolled around, communicating her amusement at what her human had said.

"Well, hello there" S'ren said, his feet just beyond the reach of the water as he smiled at Ainar, "I thought that you would find you two here when I didn't see any of you by the barracks. Isn't she ever getting tired during the day? Sometimes _I'm_ feeling exhausted just by looking at her".  
Chewing on one of the 'shelled creatures', Xelarth stuck her head briefly up of the water to wink at S'ren, but then she chirped happily and quickly ducked under again as a mottled blue creature swept down from the sky to join her in the water.  
"I guess that I'm starting to get used to it, but I guess that I should be glad that Azure and his friends doesn't seem to mind her. Certainly dragons and firelizards have more energy than us mere humans, and she's not likely to get into any mischief during the lessons, as she's always listening".  
Having said that, Ainar gazed fondly at her two friends where they was busy with searching for 'shelled creatures', "she's not like other dragons of-course, but in many ways I Like that she's so different. Its not like anyone can separate us, so well just have to find out place".  
"At least Impressing her have done wonders for you, I can hardly recognize the sour girl I talked with a week ago", S'ren laughed and ducked as Ainar threw a handful of sand at him.  
"Stop teasing me about that, give me one example of a candidate who wouldn't have been disappointed when hearing that she or he wouldn't be allowed to Stand!".  
Placing her hands at her hips, Ainar glared at Sren as he continued to grin at her, "I swear that I'll soak you to the skin if you don't stop" she said, but now she couldn't keep herself from smiling.  
Then they both were hit by a cascade of water created by Xelarth.

_:Hah! Perhaps you should both learn to watch your backs instead,_ the dragonet chuckled, _you never know what that will sneak up on you when you're not paying attention.:  
_Her head tilted, the golden dragonet was grinning widely as she looked at Ainar and S'ren:_and by the way, I would have loved a proper water fight. But the Weyrlingmaster's dragon just told me that you need to go back, the lessons will start again shortly.:_

_0_

Standing in the Weyrbowl just a few dragon-lenghts from the weyrling barracks, Xelarth was quite a sight as she patiently allowed several riders and weyrfolk to take measures of her neck and chest. Of-course she looked somewhat strange with all those people climbing around at her, but where she stood perfectly still with her wings partly unfolded and her scales glittering in the sunlight, as is she was a golden sculpture made out of pure metal.  
:_Should I be flattered my rider ? Or is that laughter I am seeing in your eyes?.:_

_  
_Turning her head, Xelarth was careful not to do anything to dislodge any of the crafters who worked with constructing a saddle for her when she gazed towards her rider. Even now when she was by all signs nearly an adult, the dragon's eyes had never lost that exceptional shade of deep emerald green and neither were there any signs of facets. With a snort, Ainiar shook her head, it wasn't like she would ever accomplish anything if she kept gawking at that vain creature.  
:_Except for giving you a reason for becoming even more vain that is,_ she said wryly to Xelarth, _have they gotten any ideas yet? I can't wait to start working on your saddle, soon we'll be able to fly together.:  
_One problem that had soon became all too obvious as Xelarth grew older, was that the spikes on her back simply didn't make it possible for Ainar to ride her in the same way as other dragonriders did with their dragons, it was no way that she could fit in between the twin rows of sharp spikes running all the way from the dragon's neck to the tip of her tail. So she and several other people in the Weyr had worked for weeks to come up with a design for a saddle that would allow her to ride without risking damage to either herself or Xelarth.  
Not surprisingly, the young gold had balked at the suggestion of having any of her spikes cut off, but fortunately a solution had been found to the problem of making a adequate saddle.  
:_It's not like cutting my spikes is like cutting your hair, they probably won't grow back you know,_: Xelarth said as she crounched to allow those who had been standing on her to get down without mishaps:_having short hair suits you though, it makes your face more visible.:_

"It was a pleasure working with you Xelarth, although those scales of yours are dangerously smooth" bluerider T'nia said as she stepped down at the ground, then she grinned over at Ainar. "The drawings that T'kian is working onare almost finished, and making a proper saddle shouldn't take long now when we know how to make it fit her", then she gave Ainar a pat at the shoulder, "Xelarth have proved that she's more than ready to fly with a rider now, so I can imagine that you're both eager to go aloft together".  
Ainar nodded, "the other weyrlings have already done several long flights about the Weyr with their dragons, so were starting to get a little behind now. Not that I think that Xelarth is going to have any problems though, just a few months older than a turn and she's having great fun with showing off to her fellow dragons".  
Flickering her tongue at Ainar, Xelarth snorted, then she stretched her wings and gazed towards the sea:_it's hot today, and dusty. Why not go down there for a swim she said, scratching the side of her neck, several of our friends are already there_.:  
Taking a few steps backwards, T'nia chewed at her lower lip as she took a good look at the gold, "she's rather large already. Do you have any ideas of if she's fully grown soon?" the bluerider asked.  
Giving Xelarth a light slap at the leg as the dragon grinned widely down at them, Ainar shrugged, "I think so. The Dragonhealers who have seen her all agree that she probably wouldn't be able to fly so well hadn't she been nearly full grown, and fifty feet is rather large".  
No, Ainar thought, she wouldn't like if Xelarth grew much larger than that, already the gold took a long time to properly clean and not to forget all those scales she shed while growing.  
:_Stop complaining dear, you would probably be married and have a bunch of screaming children by now hadn't it been for me:_ Xelarth said, her eyes twinkling with humor as she gazed back at her rider. Stretching her wings, the gold raised her head to gaze up at the rim of the Weyr where a group of dragons were sunning themselves. And when Ainar and T'nia had moved back to a safe distance, the dragon took off, the backdraft of her wings creating twin whirls of dust.  
:_My 'sister' Vrondth says that there are lots of firelizards prepared to help clean us, so I don't believe that I'll need your help_: Humming a greeting to the dragons at the rim as she flew past, Xelarth soon flew out of sight as she headed towards the beach.

0

_Tolen Hold, the Southern Continent-- 2 days later._

Why the people living at Tolen Hold insisted on calling it a Hold had always amused J'tarr. Founded less than a decade ago, the living quarters of the Hold was barely enough to house the two dozen people living there and it was so far from any other Hold or CotHold for that matter that it was rarely visited by anyone but dragonriders. Well, most people had the sense not to set up their home south of the Western Barrier Range, the bluerider thought wryly.

_:It's peaceful, warm and the hunting is good:_ Lrinth said, opening one eye slightly to look at his rider. :_Of-course I miss the Weyr sometimes, but this is a good place to retire to. Even this Hold is required to have a watchrider and his dragon_.:

Pulling a hand through his greying hair, J' tarr gazed at the startlingly blue sky above. It was still strange not being active members of the Weyr anymore, and it would probably take longer than the four days since he had first came to Tolen to get used living with the Holds people.

At least the Weyr was only a short jump though /between/ away if he or Lrinth wanted to visit their old home, but Tolen Hold was absolutely not the worst place to live for a old bluerider and his dragon.

With a smile, J'tarr leaned back against his dragons side, "of-course you're right Lrinth. Your old rider is just being stupid" he said and leaned back to give the blue a pat

_:You are not stupid, you are my rider:_ Lrinth said, nudging his rider:_someone is coming.:_

J'tarr straightened himself and gazed towards the cliff-face that was the front of the 'Hold', and a smile spread across his face as he spotted the five who was walking towards him and Lrinth. He recognized them easily now, the two oldest girls was the daughters of the Holder- both about 14 turns old, while the two boys and the last girl were children of the other couples at the Hold.

Using Lrinth's shoulder as a support, the bluerider stood up, smiling widely in a greeting to his visitors as they approached.

"Good day J'tarr and Lrinth" one of the girls, Nia, said.

"I hope that were not disturbing you, but our father has a guest and I believe that he will prefer to have us kids out of the way", a wry grin appeared at the young woman's face as she spoke. But almost immediately she grew more cheerful, and after mumbling something to the youngest kids, she sent them off to play nearby.

"No, not at all. Faranth forbid that I grow into a frail old man who spend all his days sleeping in the sun" J'tarr said quickly, not the least minding getting some company.

"So you have got a guest, eh? Not the most common occurance in this area I would say".

Nia shrugged before she sat down at a overturned tree nearby and was soon joined by Neria, her sister.

"We didn't get a good look at him, but I think that the reasons for him being here has something to do with firelizard eggs. It wouldn't surprise me if were sent to search every inch of anywhere there might be remote chance of finding firelizard eggs tomorrow" Neria said with a snort.

Partially listening to Lrinth's sleepy muttering as the blue went back to sleep, J'tarr nodded, partially understanding the girls annoyance at her father.

"I would suppose that the marks those firelizard eggs could earn your family would be very useful though. Not everything can be picked from the trees here in Southern after all and last thing I heard was that there's still quite a demand for eggs up north".

"Probably, if only father would let us use just some of those marks on something else than the usefull things" Nia said with a sigh of feigned suffering, "I would die for one of those dresses I have seen the girls at Southern Hold wear".

"And what would you do with anything like that, its no boys to impress here anyway" one of the boys said, and as Nia glared at him, Felor stuck his tongue out before he and the two other young kids giggled loudly.

Pausing as Lrinth stirred in his sleep, J'tarr smiled at the two girls, "oh, I'm sure that you will survive. It hardly seem possible that two such charming young women as you two will have to spend your entire lives in a forsaken place like this" he said with a teasing smile.

Then he almost jumped as he sensed Lrinth waking up, the blue suddenly standing up, and a low growling came from the dragons throat as he gazed around. And J'tarr couldn't help but be shocked by the intensity of the shades of red swirling within the blue's eyes, quickly he signaled Nia and Neria to stay back before he took a few steps towards his dragon.

What is wrong? he asked, unable to make sense of the emotions and images he received from Lrinth that caused such a reaction.

_:The two men is arguing over something, but...that's not all that is wrong:_ Lrinth replied, then he spread his wings and bugled in agitation:_something isn't right! My hide is feeling strange...:_

Placing a hand at the blue's shoulder, J'tarr tried his best to get Lrinth to calm down and explain more clearly.

"I don't understand, what is upsetting you? Try to calm down..".

Lrinth turned his head to look at J'tarr, eyes still whirling swiftly as he spoke:_I hear the Holder's firelizards, something upsets them. The visitor is very angry about something, he and the Holder is shouting at each other. They say that something is not right with the guest, they are very afraid!.:_

There was no doubt that something caused Lrinth to be so upset, but still the bluerider wasn't sure that he understood. Still, if that guest started any trouble, it was J'tarr's duty as a dragonrider to try to get tempers calmed.

"Stay here with the children Lrinth, I'll go and have a look" J'tarr said as calmly as he could, something about all this was making him very nervous, but he still had to investigate.

I will, the blue did not sound very happy as he spoke, and J'tarr could feel the dragon watching him as he walked towards the entrance to the Hold. Hopefully this would turn out to be just a ordinary argument, tempers quickly flaring and calming again.

Sometimes firelizards could get so easily upset over something.

However, when the heady bronze door to the Hold opened and a man who had to be the guest that the children had talked about came outside, J'tarrs hope that it was something that was easily solved, shattered almost immediately.

Coming to a sudden stop, the dragonrider frowned, there was something about that man...

Slowly J'tarr's eyes widened.

Those ears.., pointed and so much taller than a human's should be..

Then he couldn't help but notice the strange color of the man's eyes, and the fabric his clothes was made of...

"I do apologize for this" the stranger said, and before J'tarr could react, he was heading away from the Hold.

"Hey! What...".

The bluerider had only taken a few steps after the stranger when Lrinths bugle of warning made him turn around.

He did so just in time to see a dragon of immense size winging towards the Hold just above the tree-tops..

Certainly he got time to register the color of the dragon; a beautiful shade of red, and the way its blue eyes shimmered like miniature suns. He also heard Lrinth's deafening roar of challenge, but beyond that..

0

_Tolen Hold, about half a day later._

_:We are there:_

Coming out of _between _above Tolen Hold, the green dragon uttered a bugle of surprise, which was echoed a moment later by the bronze and two blues flying alongside her. And banking sharply, they and their riders looked down at what was below in disbelief. Where the Hold was supposed to be, there was nothing recognizable left-- only a large crater, and around it was the smouldering remains of the forest that had lined the clearing around the Hold.

And this destruction extended for a fair distance beyond the crater-- fires were still burning strongly within parts of the forest that had not been knocked over by whatever that had made the crater.

To those watching the destruction though, it seemed clear that it couldn't be more than a few hours at most since the destruction of Tolen Hold.

When a firelizard marked with the colors of Tolen Hold had came to Southern Weyr, clearly terrified of something and upsetting the other firelizards, none of those sent to investigate had expected anything close to the scene below. At the worst, they had thought that they might find Tolen surrounded by a forest fire-- that judging by the confusing images communicated by the firelizard.

_:Rinnith, see if you can land by the edge of the crater please: _said the green's rider, Nevina. Part of her wanted to get away as quickly as possible, but it was the responsibility of her and the other three to try to find any clues to what might have happened and report back to the Weyr about it.

Right now, she couldn't let her own horror at seeing the place get in the way of what needed to be done.

Head turning back and forth, Rinnith hovered for a long time-- studying the ground below.

_:Bronze Toth says that the ground is still very hot, we don't think that you should dismount when we land. All of us agree that our hide will tolerate the heat for a while_: the green said. Then she turned her head to look at her rider:_blue Anrieth an his rider will go first to make sure.:_

Nevina chewed at her lower lip as she hesitated, unwilling to risk Rinnith getting injured by stepping on something that might still be hot enough to burn. With a nod, she then gave Rinnith the signal to land, taking a strong hold on the strap circling the green's neck just in front of her as they descended to land.

_:I cannot hear anyone alive here: _the green said, rumbling as she looked over at Toth:_he cannot either. There is a strange smell here.., very acrid.. I don't like it at all..:_

Examining a pile of ash, soot and other debris, Rinnith carefully searched through an area by the crater as the other dragons did the same. And as they searched for any possible survivors, or at the very least some remains of the residents at the Hold, Nevina found it impossible to stop her anxiousness from growing.

Although much of the ground was covered by debris, some places she could see stone which seemed to have melted and cooled again in strange forms, there was also pieces of what seemed to be glass spread throughout the area. And looking down the crater, there were still parts of it glowing with immense heat, particulary down at the bottom.

It also seemed like most of the stench that Rinnith had complained about came from the crater, frowning in distaste at the smell, Nevina looked away.

"Let us take a look around a bit further away..." she said quietly, almost shuddering at the sound of her own voice. Rinnith might have said that neither she, nor the other dragons could hear anyone in the area, but she wasn't quite ready to give up yet.

Suddenly Rinnith tossed her head back, flickers of red whirling in her faceted eyed.

_:Plath has found something: _she said, turning before Nevina could respond to 'skip-fly' over to where the blue was standing at the far end of the large clearing created by the fire and whatever had wiped out Tolen Hold when impacting nearly on top of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: the Dragonriders of Pern is copyright to Anne McCaffrey. The characters and the kind of Xelarth, Amyesh and the others belongs to me.

0

Looking down, it took a few moments before Nevina realised what she was looking at, and even as she fought not to get sick-- she felt as well as heard Rinnith and the other dragons keen. No more than a dragon-lenght from where the green had stopped, was a heap of burned and torn flesh, only a morbidly grinning skull suggesting that what they were looking at had once been a dragon.

:_The only dragon here was Lrinth,_: someone said, and it took Nevina a few seconds to realize that it hadn't been Rinnith speaking, but Plath. With a unmistakeable shudder, the blue backed away from the blackened remains, both he and his rider preferring to put some distance between it and themselves. Despite of the horrific damage fire had caused to the body, it was also quite clear that some of the great tears in poor Lrinth's remains could only have been caused intentionally.

Whatever that had happened, it would require a more throughout investigation than she and the others were able to do on their own. Toth's rider, Dh'jan, must have been thinking the same, for just as Nevina turned towards him to speak-- the bronzerider called for attention.

"All this...it's too much for just the four of us to handle. Better that we go back to the Weyr and report what we found, we certainly don't have the brains to figure out what happened here. And I'm not sure that I want too..."

Nevina gave a nod, to show that she had heard and agreed. Then she reached out to stroke Rinnith's neck, telling the green to follow Toth aloft, simply glad to be able to depart from the horrific place that had been Tolen Hold. Hopefully she wouldn't be asked to join the investigation crew either...

Spreading her wings, Rinnith bent her legs slightly as she prepared to take off, wanting to get away no less than her rider. Then Nevina frowned slightly as the green seemed to shudder under her, hide twitching as in reaction to an itch. And Rinnith gave a sudden snort, shaking her head in irritation even as she lifted one foreleg to scratch at her chest.

:_What..._:

Then the green gave her rider quite a start as she whirled around, security straps digging into Nevina due to the force of the movement. And if she had any intention to scold Rinnith, any such thoughts died at what her gaze fell on next.

Cruising slowly towards the clearing, as if they had all the time in the world, was a huge flight of strange dragons-- seemingly too many to count. Closest were a dark gold and two blue dragons, but behind those many more were following. As Nevina stared in shock, she registered scales of red, silver, black, amber and many more, there was even a dragon whose scales seemed to be made of glistening ice...

Part of her mind screamed that she should flee, but then her eyes met the brilliant blue ones of the golden dragon, and briefly she felt the touch of its mind before it trapped both hers and Rinnith's. Then all she could do was to watch, seeing and hearing everything, but unable to move or call out-- even to Rinnith.

0

The acrid smell that almost seemed to linger for days after a dragon's fire casting stinging his nostrils, Alarek leaned against the helpfully extended foreleg of his dragon as they watched the riders and soldiers swarming all over the clearing in front of them. Standing there, he couldn't help but feel a unmistakeable worsening of his mood, the aching muscles of his body being only part of the cause.

Going through that pathway between worlds had been enough of a strain, after which he had been required to make an attempt at talking some sense into that runaway sorcerer. There was no need to look around to know how _that_ had ended...

:_Enggar was a skilled member of his craft, and unpredictable. We couldn't allow him time to strike at us or warn the natives of this world. While they hoped that there may have been another way, none of our comrades believes the decision to be ill made-- he was a threat that had to be eliminated_:

Snaking head head around to look at her rider, black and white Amyesh sent a puff of air into his face, sending dark chestnut hair flying. Then she gave him a nudge before setting her forelegs back down at the ground and turned to move towards where the native dragons and their riders were being studied.

Being the strongest telepaths among the lenthean dragons, half a wing of golds had been stationed by the natives, keeping a lockdown on their minds to make sure that they wouldn't be able to move or call for help. From what Alarek had been told though, it had nearly gone wrong in the beginning, and the one gold sent to do so initially had been forced to call for help frantically. The dragons of the world they had came to might not look particularly formidable, but even if they might not be as smart as Amyesh and the others, they certainly weren't weak in mental matters.

No doubt the physicians guild would have quite a time studying them, already a dozen were busy taking samples of skin and blood even as others prepared the beasts and their riders for transportation. Leaving the dragon natives to fly on their own was not an option of-course, it would be too much of a strain on the golds, and so they were being fitted with carrying harnesses. Already several silvers and bronzes waited nearby, to take the captives to the base that was under construction even now, as soon as the carrying harnesses had been fastened.

:_Can't say that I am particularly impressed by them, they don't even have proper horns,_: Amyesh said, watching as three dragons moved closer to the bronze that was the largest of the native beasts. Within moments, sturdy ropes thicker than a man's wrist were uncoiled, hooks at both ends being attached to dragon harnesses.

"Appearances can deceive, as we very well know. Those scouts that were sent here ahead of us reported that the native dragons are capable of something similar to teleporting, and they are rather strong. With what is going on at home, I can only hope that they will be a useful addition to out forces once this world is taken."

Stretching their forces over two battles was a considerable risk, there was no doubt about that. But still, all reports suggested that this planet and its people were fairly primitive, and if taken-- the resources it yielded would give just the advantage needed.

Seeing that the carrier dragons were ready, Alarek moved back, sending a thought of thanks to Amyesh as she extended a wing to shield him from the dust and ashes whirled up in the backdraft of many wings. Then he sighed, leaning against his dragon's side as the rest of the teams departed as well, and he probably wouldn't have moved for quite some time if she hadn't spoken.

:_I'm afraid that it's time to go, Talonleader. Blue Tiranna and Isal just kindly reminded me of that this isn't the place to stay, when our 'guests' doesn't report back, their friends are undoubtedly going to investigate. And you-- should get some sleep, I certainly know that I will._:

Alarek gave the dragon a wry grin, reaching up to slap her side.

"Sleep? No chance in the hells. The moment we show our faces at the base, Erint Yesa will pounce at us about looking for that egg Enggar stole, though-- it's probably hatched by now. Neither do I much feel like talking to her right now, or anytime soon, that one was entirely too smug when she approved the destruction of that place Enggar made for himself".

Amyesh snorted in displeasure, unfurling her wings as she told the dragons of her Talon that she and Alarek would join them in a little while.

:_As much as I would love to carve strips of flesh off those two myself, postponing a talk with them isn't going to help. I may crave sleep, but I would much rather do so without having to worry about being woken up by being hauled into the air by my tail again_:

Trying not to grin at his memory of that incident, or the venomous tone in Amyesh's voice, Alarek nodded. The very thought of talking with the Erint in his current state made him want to shudder, but of-course the damned dragon was right. Not that he had much of a choice either, having made up her mind, it was unlikely that the dragon would listen to him about going anywhere else.

"Very well, let's go then. You better be there with me though, or I swear that I'll stuff your next meal with burrs," he muttered, climbing up to the saddle on Amyesh's neck. Preferably they wouldn't have to do anything similar again during their stay at this world again. Taking out Enggar was one thing, but then there were those other unfortunates who had been caught in the blast as well. At least it had been quick for them all...

:_Hold on,_: Amyesh told him, waiting only just long enough for him to do just that, before she sprung into the air-- wings beating strongly as they flew upwards to join the rest of their Talon.

:_And, I couldn't agree more with you, about that... Killing fellow fighters, there's nothing wrong with that, civilians are different-- something I believe that I will make certain to remind red Sorlebron and her Erint of when we get to the base_.:

00

Notes.

Talonleader: The Talonleader is the chief of a wing of dragons, a wing being a group of dragons usually of the same color. At a Lair, there's rarely just one person in charge, instead the resident Talonleaders work together as leaders of the Lair.

Erint: Erints are potential Heirs for the rank when a Erial(similar to king) or Erian(similar to queen) is close to the time of retirement. Erints may come from any Lair, and at any given time there may be from two to as many as ten Erints. Once a dragonrider is gifted with the rank of Erint, he or she enters a world of politics that could be described as cut-throat, either the Heir potential have the brains to adjust quickly, or his/her life may quickly end up in ruins.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: the Dragonriders of Pern is the property of Anne McCaffrey. The characters and such of this story are mine.

Notes: I'm also looking for a proof reader, as my grammar isn't the best.

* * *

Even for summer, it was an unusually warm night, and after about an hour trying to sleep without much success-- S'ren decided that he could just as well join Cheranith outside. In spite of a certain dragon with a tendency to snore, it couldn't be any worse than drowning in sweat inside. And with a glance at the others he shared a room with, they had been able to sleep at least, he grabbed the bed covers and went outside.

Standing in the barracks exit, he paused for a few moments to let the light breeze cool him down. Just as expected, the large bowl of Ista Weyr was mainly empty, the unmistakeable bulks of several sleeping dragons visible nearby. Unlike their riders, they seemed to revel in the warm weather, and certainly didn't mind sleeping down in the weyrbowl.

S'ren identified Cheranith, and gently warning the young green about that he was approaching, he started towards her. On his way there though, he realised that one of the dragons were fully awake-- the unmistakeable form of Xelarth silhouetted against the sky. Blue eyes gleaming like a pair of strange stars in the dark, the dragon stared in the direction he was fairly certain would be south.

And her entire pose suggested that she was listening to something...

Feeling almost as if he was an intruder, S'ren was suddenly uncertain, wavering between joining Cheranith outside anyway or quietly return to the barracks. Before he could make up his mind about it though, Xelarth suddenly turned her head to look at him. And strangely, for a moment she seemed almost startled to see him there, as if she had just been caught in doing something she shouldn't.

"Ah, just couldn't sleep in there, way too warm tonight," he said, raising his arm in a quick greeting. Then he quickly put down what he held next to Cheranith, still feeling a bit too strange to come up with something intelligent to say. So instead he bent down, trying his best to clear the ground of small rocks before he stretched out a blanket from the bed.

:_Tonight is...noisy, I couldn't sleep very well either,_: Xelarth said, sounding almost preoccupied. Blinking slowly, the large dragon then lowered her head, apparently being about to say something more-- but then she sighed and looked away.

"The weather for me, noise for you. Hopefully we'll both be getting some sleep anyway though, it's firestone bag tossing tomorrow, and I rather want to be rested for that".

Xelarth rumbled, sounding almost amused.

:_Still, you intend to sleep with just that thin sheet between you and the ground? It seems to me that it would just be a sure way to wake up with a back-ache in the morning. My wing might double as a hammock..._:

Whatever reply that S'ren was about to make, was suddenly forgotten when his attention was claimed by what happened next.

There was no warning really-- one moment the bowl was quiet and empty(mostly), in the next the desperate chittering of a firelizard reached his ears. Automatically turning in the direction of the sound, he did so just in time to see someone appear just a few dragon-lenghts away. A large bundle tumbling from the unexpected arrival's arms as he or she collapsed to the ground.

Startled, seconds passed as S'ren could only stare, not really registering the low whimpers coming from the bundle or the cries of the firelizard above the still form. In fact, it was Xelarth who was the first to react, approaching the unexpected arrival even as the Weyrbowl echoed with the questioning voices of other dragons awakened by the noise.

Her scales glinting faintly, the dragon lowered her head to take a closer look at the person at the ground, suddenly so still that she hardly seemed to be breathing. But in the next instant, Xelarth threw herself backwards with a deafening cry, eyes wide in what appeared to be shock as she launched herself into the air.

Dust whirled up in huge clouds by Xelarth's departure, S'ren was forced to quickly cover his eyes to avoid getting blinded by the stuff. When he could see again a while later, there was no sign of the dragon in the sky above.

:_I have called for help,_: Cheranith said, following him as he slowly approached the stranger and the firelizard hovering above. Then he bent down for a closer look, wincing at the sight of the redened and burned skin of the stranger-- who turned out to be a male of about midle-age. Still parts of his clothes was smoking, so was the large book he was holding, the binding adorned with something resembling tiny blue and amber scales.

:_She was very upset, I don't know where she went..._:

Cheranith flexed her wings, clearly unhappy about the entire matter. Despite of it though, she kept an eye at the firelizard, and S'ren heard her reassuring it in the back of his mind as he went to investigate the bundle. Until help arrived, there wasn't much that he could do about the man, but the whimpers from the bundle did worry him.

Hearing the sounds from the bundle, part of S'ren had known that there was something not quite ordinary about it. Even so, he certainly hadn't been prepared for what he found as he pulled back the folds of cloth over what he was fairly certain was its head.

Suddenly there was a chilling hiss, then he found himself staring into a pair of fierce, coppery eyes. During what almost seemed like hours, his mind registered a bird-like head covered by down, a green and silver crest erecting even as he watched. A wickedly curved beak opened wide as its owner gave a piercing shriek, after which that same beak bit down at his hand.

Quite hard, enough to break bones-- something he registered with a certain distant surprise...

Shrugging off the cloth wrapped around it, the creature-- whatever it was, gazed wildly around as it backed away from S'ren. For a moment or two it focused at the man laying at the ground, apparently being about to approach him, but then Cheranith's angry rumble caused it to hesitate. Then it whirled around, giving S'ren a glimpse of something strangely feline, yet avian-- as it rushed into the shadows with surprising speed.

:_It hurt you! I'll...:_

Neck arched and eyes whirling angrily, Cheranith suddenly became quiet, folding her wings as the Weyrleaders arrived along with a group of Healers and several others. In a few minutes more, the green seemed fairly calmed down, keeping close to S'ren as a Healer tended to the unexpected injury to his hand. The rest were bent over the strangers, examining him before he was quickly carried off to the Infirmary.

Somehow managing to sit still as the Healer looked at his hand, not sure about what to do with himself as the pain started to make itself known, S'ren bit his lip. Why couldn't that Healer hurry up, some numbweed would have been quite nice just about now...

"We can probably put that hand of yours back together, though you won't be using it for quite some time. Can you walk to the infirmary, or do I need to have someone carry you?"

"I..I think that I can walk," S'ren said uncertainly, and in the next moment he found himself boosted up on his feet by the Healer. And a bit to his own surprise, he found that he did in fact manage to walk all the way, stumbling only once. As he walked though, he couldn't help but wonder where Xelarth had gone or why the dragon had reacted as she did. Not to forget, what had that blasted creature that bit him been?

He would have to warm people about it. Certainly it hadn't been very big, but leaving an unknown creature like that wasn't a good idea. As he entered the infirmary, S'ren reached out to Cheranith-- reassuring the green as well as telling her to inform the Weyrleader about the beast.


End file.
